Identity Crisis
by MegElemental
Summary: Sometimes Robin and Dick Grayson felt like two completely different people. Especially if one was your best friend... and one was your boyfriend. KF/Rob slash.


**Slash; Dick/Wally. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simples.**

**This pairing was basically my first ever time shipping boyxboy. Now, I see it everywhere!**

YJYJYJ

'Why are you watching the _news?' _Wally asked in disgust as he flopped down onto the sofa. 'There's tons of good stuff on and you're sitting here watching the news?'

'It is nice to know what is going on in the world, Wally,' said Kaldur, his pale grey eyes never leaving the screen.

'Yeah, while we're all stuck here waiting for a mission,' said Artemis, stretching out on her chair like a cat.

Wally just groaned and stared blankly at the screen. His stomach rumbled vaguely, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for around an hour or so.

'Hang on a minute,' said Artemis, leaning forwards in her chair, 'I know that guy!' She was pointing at the huge TV with something akin to smugness on her face. Wally followed her finger to see a small, slight, dark-haired boy in a sharp suit, dwarfed by the enormous form of the billionaire Bruce Wayne.

_Ohsh…_

Beside him, he felt Robin tense.

'Who is it?' M'gann asked, leaning over the counter with a bowl of cookie batter in her arms. 'I've seen him on TV before…'

'He's Bruce Wayne's ward,' Artemis said distractedly, watching the screen almost intensely. 'Grayson… Richard Grayson, I think. On my first day of school he…' she tailed off, waved her hand, changed the subject. 'Anyway, he's alright for a freshman.'

'Alright?' Robin asked, and Wally glanced at him, surprised to see laughter in the Boy Wonder's face. Artemis didn't seem to notice the smile.

'Yeah,' she continued, 'you'd expect all that money to have turned his head, but he's alright. A bit weird, but then, he _is _a freshman.'

'He looks a bit like you, Connor,' M'gann commented, moving closer to the screen.

'But he's tiny!' Superboy exclaimed.

'No… I see what you mean,' said Artemis thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger. 'He has got black hair like you, and these really bright blue eyes…'

Wally didn't think he could take the stress anymore. How could Robin stay so calm in a situation like this? The others were minutes, maybe seconds from discovering his true identity and he wasn't showing even the slightest bit of worry. Wally, on the other hand, was so tense that he was almost vibrating in panic.

'Pretty good looking for a freshman, actually,' Artemis concluded, smirking slightly. 'If only he didn't gel his hair back, he'd be pretty cute.'

Wally felt slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable on Robin's behalf. Well, _someone _had to be. And by the way Robin was shaking with suppressed giggles beside him, it obviously would have to be his job to feel awkward.

'What do you think, M'gann?' Artemis asked casually. If Wally didn't know better, he'd say she was doing it on purpose. But she didn't _know_, did she? He thought he was the only one who knew Robin's ID. He shot a look at the Boy Wonder, who shook his head slightly, as though warning him not to say anything. Or at least, that's what Wally assumed he meant. It was so hard to read his expression with those annoying dark glasses in the way.

'Umm, he _is _quite cute,' the Martian admitted, her cheeks flushing pink. 'He's a little young-'

'Yeah, but can't you just imagine him older?' Artemis tilted her head slight as the camera angle changed, following Wayne and his ward up the steps to Wayne tower. 'That _ass_.'

Wally snapped.

'Don't talk about him like he's not here!' he said angrily. Artemis glanced at him, confused.

'But… he's _not _here,' she said.

_Damn. Damndamndamndamn_damn!

'Ah… I mean…' he floundered.

'I think Kid Flash is trying to say you shouldn't talk about this Richard Grayson so objectively,' Kaldur chipped in helpfully. Wally shot him a grateful look, even though Kaldur was completely unaware of how much he'd saved the speedster.

'Protective of him then, Wally?' Artemis teased. 'Got a little celebrity crush?'

'Shut up,' he grumbled, feeling Robin fall into hysterics beside him. 'I've met him a few times. Kid gets kidnapped a lot.'

'I bet you're his _hero_,' Artemis said lasciviously, somehow managing to make it sound dirty. Robin snorted.

'Why is he called Bruce Wayne's ward?' Superboy asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the television.

'Because Wayne took him in when he was younger,' Artemis explained, strangely savvy about the rich Gothamite and his kid. 'When his parents died. But I think he still has relatives somewhere, so Wayne can't properly adopt him or something.'

Robin's laughter was dying down now; this was starting to move into uncomfortable territory. _More _uncomfortable than ogling.

'But they look so alike!' M'gann said as the camera zoomed in on the pair, Bruce Wayne in mid speech and Richard Grayson standing attentively beside him. The resemblance was remarkable, Wally had to admit… but it was even stranger seeing Batman _smile_.

'Their eyes are different shades of blue,' Artemis corrected distantly, her eyes glued to the screen. 'Bruce Wayne has dark blue eyes- Dick's are lighter.'

_Sparkling_, Wally wanted to say, but for once he held his tongue. _Sparkling blue like the sun on the ocean._

'Bit of a fangirl, Artemis?' Robin asked cheekily. Wally started at the sound of his voice.

'No,' she objected, although she ducked her head slightly. 'I just… watch the news occasionally.'

'So, you've met him, Wally?' M'gann asked interestedly, as she cut the cookie dough into shapes.

'Yeah,' Wally said, finding it somewhat surreal to watch Robin on TV whilst sitting right next to him.

'What's he like?' she asked.

'Artemis goes to his school,' he pointed out. 'Why don't you ask her?'

'Please,' Artemis said, 'he's a freshman. It's not like we have regular heart-to-hearts. Besides, he only really hangs out with Barbara Gordon.'

'A kidnapping isn't really the best place to have a chat either,' Wally argued.

'Oh, I don't know,' Robin said, smirking behind his glasses. 'Not even when you were whisking him out of danger in your arms? Whispering softly into his ear that he was safe and nothing could hurt him any more?'

Wally flushed bright red.

'It wasn't like _that_,' he mumbled, but Artemis grinned delightedly.

'Judging by the tomato face Robin wasn't far off,' she said. 'But I don't blame you.' She turned back to the TV. 'That _ass_.'

Wally threw a cushion at her.

YJYJYJYJY

Rubble and dust slid off his suit as Wally struggled onto his hands and knees, coughing heavily and blinking through the remains of his smashed goggles. Thunder still rang in his ears from the collapsing building, and although he'd made it out before the whole thing fell a throbbing on the left side of his head told him he hadn't quite been fast enough.

There was a groan from somewhere under him and Wally looked down through cracked goggles lens to see Robin beneath him, rubbing his head with his hands and gazing around with bleary eyes.

_Eyes_.

This wasn't Robin – well, it _was_ – but it was Dick Grayson.

'That was close,' Dick said, before reaching up and pulling Wally's broken goggles off, tutting. 'You'll blind yourself if you keep them on.' He rummaged in his suit jacket and pulled out a new pair, snapping the elastic over Wally's head with a flourish.

'You have spare goggles?' he asked, astounded.

'Hey, rule 1; always have your utility belt. Rule 2; be prepared.'

'Yeah, but dude, that's just over the top.'

'Don't see you complaining.'

Wally suddenly realised he was still crouched over Dick protectively, the boy still half in his arms from Wally's quick save. The building had been going down, and Wally had done the first thing he could think of. Save his best friend. Even if he wasn't currently his best friend.

Oh, double identities were so _confusing_.

He quickly rolled off and sat up, rubbing his head.

'Where do you keep the belt, anyway?' he asked, eyeing Dick's slim-fitting suit as the boy sprang gracefully to his feet. It didn't look like he could hide much of anything. In fact-

But he stopped that train of thought. This was his _best friend_… even though he wasn't.

'Secret,' Dick said, tapping his nose. 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.'

'Got any food in there?' Wally asked hopefully.

'Yes… but not now,' Dick said quickly, falling back to the floor and grabbing the side of his head, aggravating a cut and making it bleed slightly. His face assumed a look of terror and shock.

'What are you…?' Wally began, but then a creak, the sound of shifting rocks, and a roar filled the dusty air. A huge slab of rock was projected up into the air and fell back down to Earth with a crash, revealing beneath it the huddled forms of the rest of the team.

Dick had put his act back on just in time.

'Kid Flash!'

M'gann flew over the rocks and rubble, her face full of anxiety.

'I'm fine,' he said, rearranging his new goggles. 'Got out just in time.'

'We were so worried when we realised you weren't with us!' she said, her voice cracking slightly and showing her anxiety.

'There were civilians,' he said. 'Well…' he glanced at Dick, who was slowly clambering to his feet, watching M'gann with a look of amazement. If he didn't already know it was fake, he wouldn't have guessed. 'One civilian.'

'Richard Grayson,' Dick said, his voice shaking slightly, holding out a dust-caked hand. Blood slipped slowly down from his hairline to the corner of his sea-blue eyes and Wally resisted the urge to wipe it away.

M'gann squealed.

'Richard Grayson! I've seen you on TV!' She shook his hand rather overenthusiastically, floating about ten inches off the ground in her excitement.

'What happened?' Artemis asked, half supporting Kaldur as she navigated over the heap of rubble. Kaldur looked like he was in a bad way; his skin looked grey even under the dust and he was breathing erratically.

'Did you see who it was, at the docks?' Wally asked, running quickly to Kaldur's other side.

'Just some ordinary thugs,' Artemis said, annoyance and anger transparent on her face. 'No one like Penguin or Two-Face or any villain actually worth fighting. Just some thugs with expensive kit.'

'Pretty good kit, if they managed to take down an Atlantean and blow up a five storey building,' Wally commented, looking at the destruction around them.

'What were you doing in the building, anyway?' Artemis asked suddenly, turning a suspicious eye on Robi – Richard Grayson. 'I thought we fully evacuated it as soon as we found out about the bomb.'

Wally tried to arrange his own face to look blank. He knew exactly what had happened.

YJYJYJYJYJ

'_Everybody out!' he yelled, beckoning people out of the fire exits and trying to make sure no one got hurt in the fray. The restaurant had been full of fancy diners who were pretty useless at running, in Wally's opinion, and he was worried they wouldn't all make it out in time._

'_Hey, KF!' whispered a voice in his ear. He turned abruptly – and met a pair of bright blue eyes._

'_Ro- Dick? I thought you were on a mission with… you-know-who.'_

'_Nope.' He looked rather grumpy. 'I was having dinner with Bruce and some of his colleagues. Bruce went out to take a call… and didn't come back. And now…'_

'_We think they've set up a bomb here,' Wally said, quickly and quietly giving Robin the low-down of the situation. 'M'gann got it out of one of the thugs we were fighting down at the docks. We raced here and have started evacuating. Kaldur's hurt – he got hit by some high energy beam, and Superboy's trying to find the bomb with his super-hearing.'_

'_He's never going to find it in this racket,' Dick commented, gesturing at the frightened diners and smirking slightly at their panicked squeals. 'Here, let me…'_

_Wally watched as he pulled what looked like a compact mirror from the pocket of his suit trousers and snapped it open. A holocomp, similar to the one in Robin's gloves, appeared and Dick shielded it from sight with his body._

'_If I search for unusual EM signatures like the ones on the stolen cargo…' he muttered as he typed. 'Batman and I have been trailing these guys for a week or so. No superpowers, but they're getting specialised equipment from somewhere.'_

'_So we were sent to the Docks to see what they were importing?' Wally asked._

'_And who was sending it.' Dick nodded grimly. 'Aha. This way.' And he darted off into the crowd with surprising speed. Wally looked around for a second, making sure the others were busy evacuating and didn't see him follow a small, dark-haired boy, before following Dick further into the restaurant._

_The bomb was in the kitchens, and was apparently delivered to the restaurant in a crate of vegetables._

'_Smart,' Wally commented as Dick used a metal spoon as a makeshift crowbar and prised the crate open. _

'_Are you just going to stand there and quip all night or are you going to help the civilian do your job?' Dick asked, throwing the spoon aside and beginning to prise open the crate with his hands. Wally joined in, and soon the bomb was winking at them from inside its nest of carrots and lettuce._

'_I'm so glad I didn't order salad,' Dick grinned as he leant in to inspect it._

_Wally waited for a few nail-biting seconds before Dick looked up, frustration written all over his uncovered face._

'_I can't stop it,' he said, 'I can only delay it, give us more time.'_

'_Can we move it?' Wally asked, an idea hitting him. 'I could run it somewhere safe-'_

'_No,' Dick shook his head. 'I've never seen this type of bomb before, and I have a feeling that it may be motion sensitive, from these little pads here.' He pointed them out. Wally nodded._

'_Yup, can't be moved. Not such a good idea.'_

_Wally kept watch as Dick fiddled with the bomb, anxiously looking behind him in case the others came in. Every second he kept expecting to be found out, to be discovered…_

'_There,' Dick said finally, standing up and brushing off his trousers. 'We've got about five min-'_

_BOOOOM_

_Wally didn't stop to think; as the blast from behind them went off in a maelstrom of fire and smoke he grabbed Dick and ran for both their lives._

YJYJYJYJYJ

'I went to the bathroom; when I came back, everyone had gone. I was just lucky Kid Flash noticed me, or I'd be buried in that right now,' Dick said quickly, pointing to the mountain of rubble. Wally was seriously impressed with his lying skills. It had him wondering whether Robin had lied to him before without him noticing.

Despite the quick thinking on Dick's part, however, Artemis still didn't look convinced.

'You went to the bathroom,' she said dryly, giving Dick a look. 'So you didn't hear all the screaming when we started evacuating people?'

Wally only barely stopped himself from groaning.

_Ohshit. _

Dick, however, didn't even look fazed. He actually _shrugged._

'I was having dinner with a load of suits. I got bored. I was playing on my games console in the loos because then I didn't have to listen to any more conversations about the stock exchange.' He whipped a console out of his suit pocket and grinned at them all. 'Being the ward of a billionaire is a lot more boring than it looks.'

Wally breathed a surreptitious sigh of relief. Artemis looked satisfied with Dick's answer. When she turned to Kaldur Dick shot Wally a quick wink.

'What I still don't understand is why the bomb went off when – _oomph.' _Wally stopped talking as Dick suavely stamped on his foot.

'Oh, sorry,' he said. 'Tripped over the rubble.' With the apology he sent a warning glare. Wally had been about to undo all Dick's clever lying.

_I'll tell you later_, he mouthed at Wally.

'We need to go,' Superboy said, having watched the conversation with little interest. 'Kaldur needs medical attention and we need to report back to Batman.'

'I'll… meet you there,' Wally said. 'I'll just drop Dick home.'

He zoomed away, swinging Dick onto his back as he did so.

'There were two bombs,' Dick shouted in his ear as he sped around Gotham. 'And when one went off, the other did, like a chain reaction.'

Wally nodded to show that he understood, but didn't speak until he reached the manor.

'Thanks for the goggles, dude,' he said, as Dick slid off his back.

'No problem,' he said. 'Thanks for the save.'

'Anytime.'

'See you at the mountain?'

'Yeah.'

Wally zoomed away, leaving Dick behind, wondering when things had become so… _awkward_.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

'You and _Dick_ looked pretty cosy, Flashboy.'

Wally scowled at Artemis.

'Would you mind letting me past? I'm hungry.'

'I'm not letting this go, you know,' she said, stepping aside but following him into the kitchen. M'gann looked up at their entrance.

'Let what go?' she asked, as two eggs broke themselves into a bowl in front of her.

'Wally's little boyfriend in Gotham,' Artemis grinned. Wally rolled his eyes.

'Jealous, much?'

'Of him, or you?'

'Listen, I know the guy, ok?'

'Biblically?'

'Shut up.'

'What are you two arguing about _now_?' Robin asked as he dropped silently from the eaves in full uniform, making all three of them jump.

'We all met Richard Grayson on our last mission, and Wally called him Dick,' Artemis said promptly.

'And Artemis thinks they are… _together_,' added M'gann, smiling happily.

Robin stared for a second, his masked face completely still.

Then he began to laugh hysterically, clutching his stomach and falling to the floor, overcome by the hilarity of the situation.

'Err…' said Artemis. 'It's not _that _funny.'

'No… no… I know,' Robin gasped from the floor. 'Just… give me a minute.'

Wally watched him, distinctly unimpressed.

'He asks everyone to call him Dick,' he said to Artemis. 'Surely you should know that – you're at his school!'

'Only Barbara Gordon calls him Dick,' she fired back. 'And you knew where he lived.'

'_Everyone _knows where he lives,' Wally said exasperatedly. 'He lives in _Wayne Manor_! It's hardly difficult to find.'

'And he's obviously used to travelling by speedster,' Artemis said. Wally stopped, momentarily stumped.

'Errr…'

'What I do not understand is why they are not just friends,' M'gann commented, frowning slightly. 'Why do they have to be boyfriends?'

'Please,' Artemis grinned, 'no one could be friends with someone that cute and keep the relationship platonic, especially not Mr. Flirt over here.'

'Are you saying I'm incapable of having cute friends without hitting on them?' Wally asked, outraged.

'Ahh, so you think he's cute?'

'What? No, _Artemis_, I-'

'You don't think he's cute?'

'No! I mean…'

'As much fun as it is to watch Kid Idiot get all flustered, I have stuff to do,' Robin said, wandering off in the direction of the gym. Wally watched him go, hoping he hadn't offended him or something.

'So you _do _think he's cute!'

'_ARTEMIS!'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Artemis, having escaped the surprisingly strong clutches of Bette at the mall, was making a break for it to the bus stop. Shopping really wasn't her thing, and although she knew the girl had her heart in the right place, to be really honest, if she _had _to go shopping, she would want to go with M'gann. And maybe Zatanna.

She would have denied strenuously that she wasn't _running _away, but she was beating quite a pace towards the bus stop. Which is why she only saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye, a sudden familiar image in the reflective windows of the long line of coffee shops and diners.

She stopped, reversed, peered through the window as inconspicuously as she could manage.

Wally? What was _he _doing in Gotham?

It couldn't be to visit her – only Robin and Roy knew that she lived in Gotham, as opposed to in Star City with her _Uncle_, Green Arrow. And she highly doubted he was visiting Robin, because they'd all been in the cave together only the day before and although they were good friends she thought it would be… slightly over the top.

So the question remained unanswered; what was Wally doing in Gotham?

She moved closer, trying to see more clearly. Wally was in a booth quite far away from the window, the table before him spread with a wide variety of food and drink. But – and this was the strange part – he was completely ignoring the food in front of him, apparently in deep conversation with the person sitting next to him. The way the shadows fell on Wally's companion's face made it almost impossible for her to see who it was… and then he turned his head slightly, the light falling across his face and glittering out of his blue blue eyes…

Wally was having lunch with _Richard Grayson_!

Artemis staggered back from the window in shock, colliding quite hard with a passer-by.

'Oh, sorry,' she said vaguely, but her heart wasn't in the apology. Instead, her mind was whirring. She'd only be joking when she'd teased Wally about Dick Grayson the other day… but now… perhaps the reason he'd been so cagey was because he was _actually _going out with him!

The signs all pointed to her conclusion; the strange friendliness on the mission the other day, the fact that Wally was paying more attention to Grayson than food…

Artemis left the window and headed towards the bus stop, not wanting to be spotted.

She had a smirk on her face, however, than refused to disappear.

So she missed the third member of the party rejoin Richard and Wally at the table.

'You better not have eaten all my food, Wally.'

'When have I ever done something like that?'

Dick smirked.

'Do you want the list by email or post?'

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

When Wally next zeta-beamed to the Cave, Artemis was waiting for him. She was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, a smirk of epic proportions on her face.

'Soooooo,' she started, drawing out the word like a wad of chewing gum.

'So what?' Wally asked, more confused than annoyed. Artemis pushed off the wall and walked closer, dropping her voice.

'There's no point trying to lie, Wally, I know the truth.'

'You… do?' he asked, even more confused. Artemis rolled her eyes.

'Your little Gotham secret?' she said. 'You know… Richard Grayson.'

Wally's heart almost stopped in panic.

OhgodsheknewaboutRob'…

'I don't know what you mean,' Wally deflected stiffly, his hands clenched into tense fists and his eyes looking anywhere but at Artemis.

'Oh come on,' she said. 'Why do you have to keep it a secret?'

'Wh-What? Because… if I say anything… I can't tell anyone!' he garbled, panicked.

'Why not? None of us would care if you're dating a guy.'

'If anyone finds out about Ro- wait, what?' Wally hastily backtracked. 'I'm _what?_'

'Dating Richard Grayson!' Artemis said, as though it were obvious.

Wally started to splutter protestations, relief and confusion and embarrassment running through his brain, but Artemis held up a hand.

'Look; there's no point denying it anymore. I saw you with him in Gotham yesterday. Looked like a pretty cosy date.' She flipped him a wink. 'He's cute. You could do worse. A _lot _worse.'

Wally just shook his head slightly. Him… on a date… with… oh, wait. That lunch with Dick and Roy. Roy had gone for a toilet break, and he and Dick had taken advantage of his absence to discuss their worries over the older boy's reticence. They kept their voices down, leaning close, so that fellow diners didn't hear damning phrases like '… Green Arrow's really worried about him…' and '…Bats told me to try and keep an eye on him…'. From an outsider's perspective, it must have looked like…

But he couldn't explain to Artemis about Roy without revealing Robin's ID. There really was no way out of his dilemma. Except… pretending he was dating his best friend's secret identity.

He sighed in apparent defeat, holding up his hands.

'You're right; you caught me,' he said, grinning sheepishly. Artemis looked triumphant.

'Can I tell the others?'

'Wait…' Wally lunged for her arm, but Artemis had already dashed into the kitchen and started to break the news.

Oh god, Robin was going to be seriously weirded out when Artemis told him he was apparently going out with Wally. Robin was going to think Wally told Artemis…

He groaned and, dreading the worst, walked slowly to the kitchen, dragging his feet as he went.

It was all so _embarrassing_.

'Wally! It's great news!' M'gann cooed as soon as he walked through the door. Conner merely grunted, obviously not bothered what Wally did outside the cave.

Wally could feel the blush growing on the back of his neck and refused to look at Robin.

'It is none of my business,' Kaldur said, in his soft, measured tones, 'but I would like to say that you make a good couple.'

'Err, thanks,' Wally said, redder than a tomato and about as hot as the sun.

'It must be like dating someone famous!' M'gann squealed, totally overexcited by the whole thing.

'Yeah, it's, uh… good,' he said, rubbing the back of his flaing neck with a slightly trembling hand. He lifted his eyes slightly and met masked ones. The Boy Wonder was leaning against the middle counter, one side of his mask lifted almost comically high.

_I'll tell you later_, Wally mouthed and Robin gave a tiny, measured nod. And then suddenly he sprang forward, apparently all eagerness.

'So, tell us all the deets,' he said, grinning rather evilly in Wally's opinion.

'Yeah, Wally,' Artemis added, 'we want to know _everything_.'

'Is he a good kisser?' M'gann asked.

Wally panicked, glancing over to see if Kaldur was going to come to his rescue, but Kaldur was preoccupied with Conner, trying to convince him to change to channel on the TV off NO SIGNAL_._

'Uhm…' he began eloquently, trying to stall.

'Team, report for mission details,' Batman's voice rang out around the cave. The others groaned, but Wally sighed in relief.

'Later, then,' said a disappointed Artemis.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

'So, why are you going out with Dick Grayson?' Robin asked, keeping his eyes fixed to his binoculars as he spoke, watching the door to the warehouse with painful interest. Wally sat with his legs dangling off the high ledge they were perched on, bored out of his mind from look-out.

'Why, you jealous?' Wally smirked. Robin punched his arm, _hard_, without looking away from his binoculars.

'Idiot,' he said.

Wally glanced over the ledge, making sure none of the others were nearby.

'Artemis saw you and I having lunch yesterday,' he explained.

'But Roy was…'

'It must have been when Roy went to the loo. Remember? He was so long we thought he'd bailed on us and made a break out of the loo window.'

Robin frowned.

'And she immediately jumped to 'they're dating'?'

'Yeah,' Wally poked the muddy floor disconsolately with a stick. 'And I couldn't deny it without revealing that _you're_ Dick Grayson.'

'Oh well,' Robin said, apparently unruffled by the news that he was now dating his best friend. 'As long as they believe that, they'll never link _me_ with Dick Grayson.'

'Mmm,' Wally agreed. 'Hang on- why was Artemis in Gotham?'

'How am I supposed to know?' Robin snapped suddenly, but Wally didn't detect the strained defensiveness in his voice.

'No reason. It's just, you know… you know everything.'

'Everything apart from who I'm dating, apparently,' he said.

'Sorry.' Wally felt very guilty.

'It's fine.' A black gloved hand rested gently on his shoulder for a second. 'At least my ID is still safe.'

The warehouse was suddenly consumed in a giant orange ball of flame and Wally jumped up.

'It looks like we've got trouble.'

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

'I found him!' M'gann called, flying down to the ground and helping the slight, dark-haired boy in a ripped school uniform to his feet. He was largely uninjured, but Artemis noticed he was holding his arm in an awkward position.

'Are you alright?' she asked him. Dick Grayson nodded.

'Yeah, now I am. Thanks,' he said, shaking off the last of the ropes.

'Dick!' Wally flashed past, overshot, skidded to a stop and hastily backtracked. 'You good?'

'Yeah,' Dick nodded, but he winced as he probed his right shoulder.

'You've probably dislocated it,' Artemis said helpfully.

'I'll do it,' Wally said, zipping to Dick's side and wrapping his hands gently around his arm, before yanking upwards in a quick, sharp movement. Dick hissed in pain, but then he relaxed.

'That's better. Thanks,' he said, rotating his shoulder slightly.

'We should probably get you home,' Wally said. Dick nodded, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion as he leant his weight against the speedster's taller frame. Twenty-six hours of kidnapping could really take it out of a person.

M'gann glanced at Artemis and let out a little mental squeal. Artemis just grinned.

*_So sweet!* _M'gann said over the mind-link.

*_Can't believe Kaldur, Conner and Robin are missing this!* _Artemis replied. She, Wally and M'gann had been the only ones in the cave when Batman had reported a kidnapping in Gotham. He had needed to Team's covert skills to rescue the hostage while he kept the main baddie busy, because even though he was _the _Batman, even he couldn't be in two places at once.

*_I can hear you guys, you know_* Wally said rather grumpily. He'd been worried about Dick, because he was as vulnerable as a child in his ID as Dick Grayson, and now he was safe Wally just wanted to run him back to Wayne Manor as soon as possible.

'Thanks, guys, again,' Dick said. 'This is becoming a regular thing.'

'As much as we like seeing you, we would rather it wasn't so regular,' Artemis said. Dick grinned sleepily.

'As long as you keep saving my sorry ass it doesn't matter how regular it is.' He turned and _snuggled _into Wally's shoulder. Wally went pink.

Was Dick playing up to the whole 'dating thing' in front of M'gann and Artemis? Was he just really tired? Was he trying to make Wally implode on purpose? Wally shuddered slightly. Knowing the Boy Wonder, it was probably a mix of all three.

Two slim arms slipped around Wally's waist. Deep blue eyes looked up into his, dull from drowsiness. Then Dick stretched up on his tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to Wally's lips.

'Can you take me home, Wals?' he asked.

'Err… sure…' Wally said, blinking rapidly. Ignoring the high-pitched squeals in his head, he pulled the younger boy into his arms and sped away towards Wayne Manor.

'What was _that _about?' he asked when they reached the wrought iron gates. Dick hopped down from Wally's arms, suddenly looking a lot less tired.

'It'd look weird if we were dating and weren't affectionate,' Dick shrugged. Wally groaned.

'But Dick Grayson doesn't know I'm Kid Flash!'

'Of course he does,' Dick grinned. 'That's how you two met, after all. While you were in uniform and he needed saving.'

'Ok, fine,' Wally said. 'Just… warn me next time, or something.' He glanced at Dick, his freckles still surrounded by a pale pink glow.

'Wally?'

'Yeah?'

Dick's hand curled itself into the front of Wally's shirt, yanking him downwards. Wally made the startling discovery that Dick's eyes looked even bluer up close.

'I'm going to kiss you now.'

Well, he had asked for a warning.

When they finally broke apart, Wally had a pressing question to ask.

'We'll be pretending to date for a while, right? Because there's no way Batman will let you tell the team your ID any time soon.'

'Yeah…' Dick looked… confused. Flushed and red and out of breath, but confused. 'What has that got to…'

'Sooo… we'll have to practise,' Wally said quickly, blushing almost florescent. Dick grinned, all confusion dissipating from his face as fast as smoke in a wind tunnel.

'Yup,' he said, moving closer again. 'We'll need lots and lots of practise.'

-fini-


End file.
